<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paper Snowflakes by thatnerdemryn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865817">Paper Snowflakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn'>thatnerdemryn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec Discord Server Advent [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Cookies, Crushes, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Girls in Love, Isabelle Lightwood Can't Cook, Kid Fic, Malec Discord Server, Pre-Relationship, Single Mom Isabelle Lightwood, Snowflake - Freeform, Sofia Lightwood, Teacher Clary Fray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The paper snowflakes were decorated in rainbow colors - Sofia had never been good at choosing favorites - with no order to them, but Isabelle thought it was the most beautiful creation she had ever seen. </p><p>“Ms. Clary told me that I did the best in the class today,” Sofia whispered, “but she told me not to tell anyone or else they would get jealous.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec Discord Server Advent [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paper Snowflakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Day Three of the <a href="discord.gg/GY8jT4x">Malec Discord Server</a> Prompt Advent Calendar Event. Prompt: <em>Snowflake</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mommy, mommy!” A cheerful voice chimed through the apartment. Isabelle had just pulled the overdone - no, they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> burnt - cookies from the oven for her daughter’s class party the following day and the surprising sound nearly had her dropping them all on the floor. Isabelle thought that it might have been for the best as she let the cookie sheet slam onto the stovetop with a barely contained groan of frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She forced a wide smile on her lips as she turned and exclaimed, “Sofia!” Her daughter leaped up to wrap her arms tightly around Isabelle’s neck, squeezing tightly enough to restrict a bit of Isabelle’s airflow. “How was school, sweetie?” Isabelle asked as she perched her 6-year-old on her hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Clary let us do </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> many arts today!” Sofia yelled, peering up at Isabelle with awe-filled eyes. Isabelle reminded her heart to keep beating at the mere mention of Sofia’s first-grade teacher and her stomach fluttered beyond her control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah?” Isabelle said, matching her daughter’s excitement. “What did you make?” Sofia wiggled, asking to be put down, and as Isabelle complied, her daughter reached into her backpack and pulled out a long chain of paper snowflakes. They were decorated in rainbow colors - Sofia had never been good at choosing favorites - with no order to them, but Isabelle thought it was the most beautiful creation she had ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Clary told me that I did the best in the class today,” Sofia whispered, “but she told me not to tell anyone or else they would get jealous.” Isabelle pressed her lips together to contain her grin and nodded seriously at her daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the best,” Isabelle responded, patting softly at her daughter’s crazy hair. It never mattered how perfect Isabelle braided her hair in the morning, when Softa got home, it was a mess of tangles from her fun-filled day. Clary always made sure of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I go knock on Uncle Alec’s door and see if Max can play?” Sofia asked sweetly. Isabelle hummed in consideration, resting her chin in her hands as if there was a chance the answer could be no. Sofia watched on patiently as she practically bounced up and down in anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can, sweet girl,” Isabelle decided and Sofia skipped enthusiastically toward the door, calling out for her uncles and cousin. Isabelle laughed softly and as she started emptying Sofia’s bag for the day, her gaze drifted back to Sofia’s paper snowflake and her eyes noticed dark ink spilling through to the front. A blush darkened her cheeks as she picked it up delicately and read the words she should have figured would make her heart skip. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cookies may be a sweet treat, but I’m sure you’re sweeter. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. - Clarissa </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle held the paper snowflakes to her chest and leaned back against the counter, trying to contain the delight that overwhelmed her. She squealed softly so no prying ears might hear her and when she glanced at the table, she saw her darkened - okay, maybe they were a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> burnt - cookies staring back at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alec,” she called as she ran out the front door, “I’m going to the bakery to get some cookies. Watch Sof for me will you?” She didn’t wait for an answer, knowing Alec would have her back, and pushed her way out of the building before Alec could make any comments on her baking. She had a lady to impress and she was not going to let a failed dessert get in her way of love. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to follow me on <a href="https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/">Twitter</a> for chaotic content. </p><p>If your looking to scream about Shadowhunters and don't know where to go, come join a super fun <a href="https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8">Discord</a>!</p><p>Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>